Clanker's Cavern
Clanker's Cavern is the third world Banjo and Kazooie visit in Banjo-Kazooie. The entrance to Clanker's Cavern is found via a hole above the drainage pipe on the third floor of Grunty's Lair. Its picture is located on the second floor but requires the Shock Spring Jump to reach. The picture requires 5 Jiggies to complete. Although Treasure Trove Cove and Rusty Bucket Bay are predominately water based, this world is Banjo-Kazooie's primary water level. Points of Interest Clanker Clanker is a cyborg shark who resides in the center of Clanker's Cavern. He is initially found floating just underneath the surface of the water, asking Banjo and Kazooie to help loosen his chain so he can swim above the surface. Doing so will allow the player to enter Clanker through his gills, mouth and blowhole. Toxic Waste Area Sea Bed of the Anvil Underwater Pipes There are many underwater pipes attached to the walls underwater that either lead to small pockets of air or a dead end. Moves Learned Wonderwing Taught inside Clanker. Hold the Z button, then press the down C button to make Banjo and Kazooie temporarily invincible. This move costs a gold feather every few seconds it is used. Maps Image:Clanker'sCavernNotes.png|Musical Notes locations. Image:Clanker'sCavernObjects.png|Objects and points of interest locations. Image:Clanker'sCavernJiggyJinjo.png|Jiggies and Jinjos locations. Collectibles Jiggies Note that in order to get Jiggies 2 and 4 to 10, you must first raise Clanker. #'In the Pipe:' Underwater, through one of the pipes to the left of Clanker. The passage is one-way and rather long, so be sure to have plenty of air when entering. The Jiggy is at the very end of the pipe. #'Raise Clanker:' Follow the chain weighing down Clanker to the very bottom of the cavern. While at the bottom, swim through the large key attached to the giant anvil three separate times to allow Clanker to rise to the surface. In order to retain your air while down there, swim through the air bubbles Gloop produces. After Clanker rises, the Jiggy will appear on its back. Note: If the Jiggy is not collected and the duo dies or leaves the world, Clanker will be submerged once again and the process must be repeated. #'Defeat the Mutie-Snippets:' Defeat the Mutie-Snippets in the Toxic Waste Area; this area is through an underwater green pipe directly behind Clanker. #'Behind the Grate:' Climb Clanker's tail and jump to the highest ledge. Rat-a-tat Rap or shoot 3 blue eggs at the grate to open it and get the Jiggy. #'Inside Clanker's Mouth:' Fire three Blue Eggs into the gold tooth on Clanker's right side and go inside his mouth. The Jiggy will be on the hanging tooth. #'Across the Narrow Path:' Stand on top of the bolt that shoots out of Clanker's blow-hole until it shoots you up to a platform. Follow the path and grab the Jiggy. #'Inside Clanker: '''Drop down into Clanker through his blow hole when the bolt is up, and walk through the slow rotating blades to the Jiggy on the other end of the room. #'Swim through the Rings:' Complete the 'Ring Challenge' within the time limit inside Clanker's stomach. This will also raise the water level inside Clanker allowing access to the rewarded Jiggy, among other things. #'Wonderwing Through the Fans:' Use the Flight Pad in Clanker's stomach to fly to an open passage on the opposite wall. Once in the rear passage, talk to Bottles, then use the Wonderwing ability to get past the fan blades unharmed. The Jiggy is past the blades. #'Find the Jinjos:' Collect all five Jinjos. Jinjos *'Blue''' - Inside a two-way pipe on the wall to Clanker's right. *'Green' - At the very bottom of the cavern, against the anvil. *'Orange' - Use Clanker's left fin to jump onto the nearby ledge. Defeat the Grille Chompa and Shock Spring Jump to the left and climb the pipe. Destroy the grate at the top of the pipe with the Beak Buster. The Jinjo is inside. *'Purple' - Inside Clanker's left gill. Swim down into the trench. *'Yellow' - Behind the Beehive in the entrance area. Climb the ladder and follow the pipe on the right to the beehive. Extra Honeycombs *Near Clanker's left fin, swim up the bottom of the pipe next to the platform with the Shock Jump Pad. *Jump onto Clanker's left fin, and when its above the surface of the water, jump to the platform with the Shock Jump Pad, and use it to jump to the pole on the left. Climb the pole and jump onto the pipe at the top. Talon Trot down the pipe, and jump onto the next grate. Use the Beak Buster on it, and drop down to get the honeycomb piece. Witch Switch *Jump down into Clanker's blow-hole. The switch is directly behind where the duo entered from. The switch causes the eyes on the floor portrait on the second floor of Grunty's Lair to rise up. The eyes can then be Beak Busted. The Jiggy appears shortly after. Mumbo Tokens *Shoot the golden tooth on Clanker's left side (opposite the side that the Jiggy #5 is found) and swim inside. The token is on the hanging tooth. *On top of the entrance pipe. Use the ladder and subsequent pipes to reach it. *Inside a yellow-orange pipe to the left of the entrance area pipe. *In front of a Grille Chompa behind Clanker. Accessible by Clanker's tail. *Use the Shock Jump Pad on the ledge from Clanker's left fin and jump to the right. Climb the pipe to the very top and carefully jump to the alcove with the token. Extra Lives *At the end of the pipe with the Orange Jinjo in it. *On the platform next to Clanker's left fin. *Swim to the platform to the right of Clanker's tail. Climb the pipe, then use the Shock Spring Jump to reach the alcoves above; the extra life is in the last one. Mini-games *Through Clanker's Green Rings Characters *Clanker the Garbage Disposal *Gloop the Fish *Bottles Enemies *Snippet *Whiplash *Grille Chompa *Beehive *Mutie-Snippet (Boss) Names in Other Languages Gallery See also: Clanker's Cavern/Gallery Trivia * It is possible to obtain Jiggie #9 without using Wonderwing. * It is believed that Clanker's Cavern was once Fungus Forest, as the room Clanker is in is much more organic and Clanker looks more like a real shark in the beta footage. The entrance was believed to be the Click Clock Wood portrait room, and the portrait might have been at the Treasure Trove Cove pirate ship, or where Clanker's Cavern portrait is now. Category:Trivia